"Weird Al" Yankovic (álbum)
link | Último álbum = Another One Rides the Bus (1981) |Este álbum = "Weird Al" Yankovic (1983) |Próximo álbum = "Weird Al" Yankovic in 3D (1984) }} "Weird Al" Yankovic é o álbum de estréia do músico norte-americano homônimo. Foi lançado em 1983 pela gravadora Rock 'n Roll Records. Foi lançado em LP e cassete em 1991 pela Rock 'n Roll e em CD em 1991 pela Volcano Records. Neste álbum, "Weird Al" apresenta sete canções originais e cinco paródias. Faixas Lado 1 # "Ricky" (originalmente por Mike Chapman, Nicky Chinn, arranjos de "Weird Al" Yankovic) – 2:36 #* Paródia de "Mickey" por Toni Basil; um ode a I Love Lucy com Yankovic tocando como Ricky Ricardo e Tress MacNeille como Lucy McGillicuddy Ricardo. # "Gotta Boogie" (Yankovic) – 2:14 #* Um jogo de palavras discutindo um homem com um muco no seu dedo. # "I Love Rocky Road" (orig. Jake Hooker, arr. Yankovic) – 2:36 #* Paródia de "I Love Rock 'n' Roll" por Joan Jett; na qual o narrador expressa seu sentimentos ao sorvete sabor rocky road.Rocky road é um doce de chocolate e marshmallow, típico de países como Estados Unidos, Inglaterra e Austrália. # "Buckingham Blues" (Yankovic) – 3:13 #* Um blues satirizando o estilo de vida do Príncipe Charles e Princesa Diana do País de Gales. # "Happy Birthday" (Yankovic) – 2:28 #* Uma canção de aniversário detalhando problemas do mundo, como pobreza, holocausto nuclear, e o fim do Sol. # "Stop Draggin' My Car Around" (orig. Tom Petty, arr. Yankovic) – 3:16 #* Paródia de "Stop Draggin' My Heart Around" por Stevie Nicks; onde um homem lamenta ter que salvar seu carro Plymouth várias vezes de ser vendido após guinchamentos por estacionar em local proibido, vergonha e falta de pagamento. Lado 2 # "My Bologna" (orig. Doug Fieger, Berton Averre, arr. Yankovic) – 2:01 #* Paródia de "My Sharona" por The Knack; o narrador fala de sua obsessão pela salsicha de Bologna.a salsicha de Bologna, também conhecida como Boloney, é uma salsicha norte-americana parecida com a mortadela. # "The Check's in the Mail" (Yankovic) – 3:13 #* A letra fala de mentiras relacionadas aos negócios. # "Another One Rides the Bus" (orig. John Deacon, arr. Yankovic) – 2:40 #* Paródia de "Another One Bites the Dust" por Queen; fala de um ônibus urbano lotado. # "I'll Be Mellow When I'm Dead" (Yankovic) – 3:39 #* Acanção rejeita as atitudes típicas dos hippies/yuppies. # "Such a Groovy Guy" (Yankovic) – 3:02 #* Narcisismo narrado tratando de moda, comportamento, dominação e submissão e términos de relacionamentos. # "Mr. Frump in the Iron Lung" (Yankovic) – 1:54 #* A canção descreve a relação tortuosa entre o narrador e o "Mr. Frump" no seu pulmão de açomáquina médica onde pacientes que não conseguem mais respirar por conta própria são colocados e respiram normalmente. até a morte deste último. Paradas Formação * "Weird Al" Yankovic - acordeão, voz * Steve Jay - baixo * Jon "Bermuda" Schwartz - bateria, percussão * Richard Bennett - banjo, ukelele, guitarra * William K. Anderson - saxofone, gaita * Joel Miller - bongos * Mike Kieffer - percussão * Dorothy Remsen - harpa * Tress MacNeille - voz de Lucy McGillicuddy Ricardo * Dawn Smithey, Zaidee Cole, and Joan Manners - vocais Os créditos desse álbum também agradecem especialmente a Jim West. Jim tocava guitarra para "Weird Al" e sua banda em shows, mas não estava presente durante a gravação do álbum. * en:"Weird Al" Yankovic (album) es:"Weird Al" Yankovic (álbum) id:"Weird Al" Yankovic (album) it:"Weird Al" Yankovic (album) pl:"Weird Al" Yankovic (album) sv:"Weird Al" Yankovic (musikalbum) Categoria:Álbuns de 1983 Categoria:Álbuns de estreia Categoria:Álbuns de "Weird Al" Yankovic Categoria:Álbuns de estreia de 1983